1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line arranging guide groove, and more particularly to an optical fiber line arranging guide groove capable of sensing optical signals.
2. Related Art
Recently, as an increasingly large population is using Internet to receive and transmit data, the requirements for networks are significantly increased. Due to the properties of optical fiber communication architecture such as high bandwidth, high transmission quality, and multi-service compatibility, more and more users use network systems mainly based upon this architecture, and thus, the optical fiber communication architecture has become the most rapidly developed network transmission architecture.
Optical fiber lines in a machine room must be installed in great density because of the amount of existing optical fiber lines and the increasing number of users. Such numerous optical fiber lines are often disordered and difficult to arrange. As a result, the optical fiber lines are likely to be broken due to an unbearable total weight of other lines. In addition, due to the excessive and complicated optical fiber lines, if one line fails, much time and labor are needed to find out the fault and eliminate the fault. Therefore, a line arranging guide groove exclusively designed for the optical fiber lines is required, which can not only guide and arrange the excessive large number of optical fiber lines, but also display optical signals in the optical fiber lines on the arranging guide groove, and thus the user can easily and clearly detect the status of each optical fiber line.
Currently, the conventional line arranging guide groove in this field is generally used for arranging the optical fiber lines, however, the conventional line arranging guide groove is applicable for common copper lines, and particularly suitable for guiding the copper lines and sensing the internal signals, and displaying the signal transmission status in this line. Since the sensing of optical signals in the optical fiber lines is different from the conventional signal measuring process, the existed line arranging guide groove cannot be applied to the optical fiber lines.